villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Grimhilde's Alliance
Queen Grimhilde's Alliance is a faction of villains, loyal only to Queen Grimhilde. The faction plays a major role in the villains tournaments. Members: Disney Villains War 3 Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Villains War 3 Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Disney Villains War 3 Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Main Members: Queen Grimhilde.jpg|Queen Grimhilde (Leader of the faction) Happily3.jpg|Lord Maliss (Brother of Queen Grimhilde, Trusted General of the faction) Captain hook.jpg|Captain Hook (Top General of the faction) 11299 1.jpg|El Supremo (Top General of the faction) Messina.jpg|Messina (Wife of El Supremo, Chief Lieutenant of the faction) Tzekel Kan-0.jpg|Tzekel Kan (Recruit of Captain Hook, Member of the faction) Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg|Ursula (Recruit and Ally of Queen Grimhilde) Displayimage.jpg|Morgana (Recruit and Ally of Queen Grimhilde) Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar (Chief Lieutenant of the faction) Feb1013.gif|Marina Del Ray (Hired Recruit of Ursula and Morgana, Member of the faction) Char 13568.jpg|Joe (Hired Recruit of Ursula, Member of the faction) Fish Army.jpg|Joe's Fish Army (The personal army of Joe the Fish) Sinbad-eris.jpg|Eris (Double-Agent, who also works for Maleficent's Alliance) The Blue Meanies.jpg|The Blue Meanies (Hired Recruits of Tzekel Kan and El Supremo, Former Members, Unknown fate of them) Scar's Alliance.jpg|Scar's Alliance (The main forces of Scar) The Blue Meanies: Beatles-the-blue-meanie-4900146.jpg|Chief of the Blue Meanies (Leader of his own race) Max.jpg|Max (Right Hand of the Leader) Common blue meanie.jpg|Common Blue Meanies The Apple bonkers.jpg|The Apple Bonkers Butterfly stomper.jpg|The Butterfly Stompers Hidden persuader man.jpg|Hidden-Persuader Men Jack the nippers.jpg|Jack-The-Nippers Turks.jpg|Snapping-Turtle-Turks Countdown clows.jpg|Countdown Clowns Hand.jpg|The Dreadful Flying Glove Dogs.jpg|The Four-Headed Dog The Animal Cruelty Squad's Members: Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png|Cruella DeVille (Leader of the Animal Cruelty Squad's faction) Madame Medusa.jpg|Madam Medusa (Co-Leader of the Animal Cruelty Squad) Figg2.png|Aunt Pristine Figg (Co-Leader of the Animal Cruelty Squad) Mr. Lickboot.png|Mr. Lickboot (Partner of Aunt Pristine Figg, Member of the Animal Cruelty Squad) Tumblr l8n3u2de9C1qdq3ajo1 500.jpg|Edgar (The Cunning Butler, Member of the Animal Cruelty Squad) Disney Villain Sykes.jpg|Bill Sykes (Loan Shark, and Member of the Animal Cruelty Squad) 384999 1266958980037 full.jpg|Percival C. McLeach (Poacher, Member of the Animal Cruelty Squad) Disneyclayton.jpg|Clayton (Poacher, Member of the Animal Cruelty Squad) Alameda Slim.png|Alameda Slim (Poacher, Member of the Animal Cruelty Squad) Dr. greed.jpg|Dr. Greed (CEO of Mix Max Industries, Member of the Animal Cruelty Squad) Amos.jpg|Amos Slade (Poacher, Member of the Animal Cruelty Squad) Mr. Jones.jpg|Mr. Jones (Former Owner of Manor Farm, Member of the Animal Cruelty Squad) Scar's Alliance: Scar-disney-villains-9586456-800-600.jpg|Scar (Leader of his own faction) Zira.jpg|Zira (Follower of Scar, and Member of his faction) Khan090.jpg|Shere Khan (Ally of Scar, and Member of his faction) Kaa02.gif|Kaa (Follower of Scar, and Member of his faction) Drake.jpg|Drake (Main Enforcer, Recruit of Shere Khan, and Member of Scar's faction) GeneralWoundwort.jpg|General Woundwort (General of the Rabbit Army, Member of Scar's faction) Ozzy & Strut.jpg|Ozzy and Strut (Members of Scar's faction) Ichy and Dil.jpg|Ichy and Dil (Members of Scar's faction) Niju.jpg|Niju (General of the Wolf Army and Member of Scar's faction) Ogthar's Dinosaur Army: Velociraptor (Land Before Time).jpg|Velociraptors LBT Deinonychus.jpg|Deinonychus Utahraptors.jpg|Utahraptors Assistants/Henchmen/Minions: Magic mirror.jpg|The Magic Mirror (Artificial Intelligence, Loyal to Queen Grimhilde) 705592 1304275990778 full.jpg|Humbert the Huntsman (Former Captain of the Evil Queen's faction, Resigned) Scowl.jpg|Scowl (Member of Grimhilde's faction) Batso.jpg|Batso (Member of Grimhilde's faction) Lord Maliss and Wolves.jpg|Lord Maliss' Wolves (Pet-Sidekicks of Lord Maliss) Lord Maliss' Goons.jpg|Lord Maliss' Goons (Minions of Lord Maliss) 256px-Smee1.jpg|Mr. Smee (Right Hand Henchman of Captain Hook) 543px-Pirates Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook's Pirates (Henchmen of Cpt. Hook) El Supremo's Army.jpg|El Supremo's Military (The personal army of El Supremo and Messina) Tzekel Kan.jpg|Tzekel Kan's Illusions (Illusions of Tzekel Kan) Soldiers Native.jpg|Chief Tannabok's Warriors (Loyal Soldiers of Tzekel Kan) Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam (Pet-Sidekicks of Ursula) Cloak and Dagger.jpg|Cloak and Dagger (Pet-Sidekicks of Morgana) Undertow Piranha.jpgUndertow (Personal Assistant of Morgana) Electric Eels.jpg|Eels] (Pet-Sidekicks of Marina Del Ray) Rhoga and Thudd.jpg|Rhoga and Thudd (Henchmen of Ogthar) Shark (help! I'm a fish).jpg|Joe's Shark (Right-Hand Henchman of Joe) General Crab.jpg|Crab General (Captain of Joe's Fish Army) 101d-18.jpg|Horace and Jasper Badun (Henchmen of [[Brutus and Nero (Pet-Sidekicks of Madam Medusa) Mr Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops (Partner of Madam Medusa) Dr. j. Sweetface. Applecheek.jpg|Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek (Henchman of Aunt Pristine Figg) Ferdinand.png|Ferdinard (Pet-Sidekick of Aunt Pristine Figg) Roscoe-and-DeSoto-disney-villains-985047 768 432.jpg|Roscoe and Desoto (Dobermans of Sykes) Joanna.jpg|Joanna (Pet-Sidekick of Percival C. McLeach) Willie Brothers.jpg|The Willie Brothers (Nephews of Alameda Slim) Junior.jpg|Junior (Slim's Steed) Dr. Greed's Henchmen.jpg|Dr. Greed's Henchmen (Loyal Buddies of Dr. Greed) Clayton men.jpg|Clayton's Men (Henchmen of Clayton) 1sabor.gif|Sabor (A Beast, controlled by Clayton and McLeach) Lumpjaw.jpg|Lumpjaw (A Massive Bear, controlled by Clayton and McLeach) STEELEfrountpage.jpg|Steele (Hound Dog of Amos Slade) ThumbnailCAUGL4X0.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (A trio of hyenas, in the employ of Scar) Hyenas.png|The Hyenas (Minions of Scar) Vitani.png|Vitani (The youngest daughter of Zira) Nuka1.jpg|Nuka The oldest son of Zira) Out5.jpg|Zira's Lions (Loyal Lionesses to Scar and Zira) Woundwort's Rabbits.jpg|Woundwort's Rabbits (Followers of Woundwort) 350px-Nuk Yak Sumac.png|Nuk,Yak and Sumak (A trio of named wolves, in the employ of Niju) Niju's Wolves.jpg|Niju's Wolves (Followers of Niju) 320px-Rinkus & Sierra.jpg|Rinkus and Sierra (Former Partners of Pterano) Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Team Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Live-action villains